


Pop Quiz

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags later, Library Sex, Magic Fingers, Pop Quiz, Sexual Content, Studying, Surprises, Unexpected Visitors, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It appears Imani didn't study for this quiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> ...ok, so before I ever shipped her with Rulindil, it was Ancano. Ancano x Imani forever and recently I've kind of rediscovered our dear sweet adviser of the college. And then this happened.  
>  #threecheersforAU 
> 
> One of my first ever stories is over on a long abandoned FF(under the same name) and it's about them. In fact I think there's actually two. ANYWAY. Rulindil might be in trouble for a little bit. :)

Studying. If there was one thing the Breton loathed it was studying. Imani huffed out an annoyed little noise and flicked the page of the book with a little more aggression than needed but she was sure it got the point across. Childish to the core if the study lacked anything interesting or hands on the Breton put it off until she could put it off no longer. 

Alteration. It was a written exam too and it was only hours away.

She currently detested her life. 

It was late, easily past the midnight hour, cold, and the girl was exhausted. She'd returned to the college from a trying few days in Dawnstar and she had gone straight to the Arcaneaum the moment she'd returned. She had to study and thankfully she was at the end of the book. Only a few more paragraphs….

Done! Sweet baby Mara! She was finished!  
'Yes!' she hissed happily to herself and slammed the book shut. The battle was over! She was free! FREE! 

Imani smiled and blew out the candle on the little table she'd been sitting at for far too long and stood. She groaned as she stretched languidly and winced as her back popped in a few places before wandering back over to the unlocked case to return the blasted book back to its rightful place amongst more bitterly annoying alteration tomes and studies.

Standing on her tiptoes the Breton stretched herself upward and slid it back in with a smile of victory.

That quickly dropped into a look of shock as an unknown assailant made their move. The air was knocked out of her and her body was slammed so roughly against the case that a few books rocked dangerously in their spots. Before the Breton could even consider turning her head or fighting back a large hand tangled in her hair and held her head put against the spines of a few old tomes. 

The other hand slid beneath her tunic and down her breeches and had he not been holding her up Imani would have surely crumbled to a heap at his feet. Fingers charged with a slight shock spell slid through her folds and the Breton whined. Deceptively soft kisses trailed across the back of her neck and the Altmer began to rub her with a bit more vigor. 

'Pop quiz, Mutt.' Ancano slid a lone finger into her quim and Imani panted at the attention. 'When is it ever acceptable to keep a Thalmor waiting?' 

The girl scrambled to form her answer but between the vibrating shock spell, the kisses on the nape of her neck, and the noticeable arousal throbbing against her lower back she found herself stumbling between logical answer and the damned notes. 

'A-Alteration should be…wait…no. Never.'

She felt him smirk. 

'What's my name?'

She shot rigid on her feet and gasped for air as the shock lashed out in warning. 

'Ancano!' 

'Very good, now, again. When is it acceptable to keep a Thalmor waiting?'

Imani swallowed thickly and squirmed against him as he continued the demanding attention to her sex. 

'N-never.'

'Very good, human. Next question. What do we do before we are thoroughly fucked against the bookcases by the Thalmor that you kept waiting?'

She whimpered. That could be a number of things. Imani panicked; she had no idea what Ancano wanted to hear from her. Desperately she tried to appease him and weakly pulled a sentence together in her mind through the haze steadily building from his attentive electrified fingers. 

'I…I…'

His teeth crashed against her neck and as she arched against him the Altmer released his spell within her. Imani scratched wildly at the spines of numerous books as her orgasm shot through her violently and through the pounding beat of her heart in her muzzy head, she heard him. 

'We prepare that tight little cunt of yours for my cock. Now, final question.'

The room spun, her breeches shredded down the middle freeing her legs to move without hindrance, and she was staring into burning amber eyes. Ancano pulled her against him and hauled her up into his arms and smashed her back against the case painfully. 

'How loud are we allowed to be in the library?'

Imani had hardly managed to wrap her legs around his waist before the mer shoved himself forward and speared into her. Her screech was muffled by his palm and in the slightest discomfort, the Breton slammed her eyes shut and squirmed against him. Ancano paused a second to smirk down at her darkly as she pried her eyes back open and looked at him pleadingly. 

'You must be quiet in the library, Mutt.'


End file.
